Somebody Please Help Me!!!
by Amanda3
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Hermione's life was like before Hogwarts? Hermione has some....family problems. This is my first fic, Please R/R, No flames please!!
1. Default Chapter Title

  
A/N- This is my first fic.....Please be nice!!   
  
  
"Somebody! Please Help Me!"  
  
  
  
I ran as fast as I could, trying to escape the horrors of the night.   
My mother had been drinking yet again, swallowing bottles of alcohol like pills.  
  
Running until my muscles ached and gasping for breath, I tried to dodge my mother's wicked   
beating and torturing. She swung her powerful hand back, then striked my left cheek.  
It felt like a wip being slashed against my skin, burning while I cried out.  
She stepped away, bringing her leg up, starting to kick at my weak stomach.  
Keeling over, the only vision I had was my mom's devilish snear loomed over my body, until   
everything collapsed into blackness.  
  
  
  
The next morning, I woke up in my bed. My father and mother were surroundiig it,   
concerness displayed on both their faces.  
  
"What happened last night, Hermione?" Asked my Dad.   
  
"She fell down the steps.....and blacked out." My mother said, before I could utter a  
single word.  
  
I knew that if I told my dad the REAL reason, my mother would torture me  
even more. I didn't contradict my mother's words, just fell silent.  
  
"Well...I have a BIG assignment that I need to present to my employers today, I will see   
you both at dinner tonight." Mr. Granger bent down, kissed his daughter on the nose. Then   
turned to his wife, and placing a kiss on her lips.  
  
"Bye, Daddy." I said, without moving from the warmness of my bed.  
I wanted to shout out, PLEASE DON'T GO!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!, but my mouth wouldn't say the  
words.  
  
  
After Mr. Granger left the house with a piece of toast in one hand, and his briefcase in   
the other, My life became a living hell.  
  
"GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND PICK UP ALL OF THIS FUCKIN' GLASS!!" My mother yelled.  
  
I reluctantly sauntered my way down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
What did I EVER do to deserve this? I get good marks, and I try to please her,  
but she just beats me even more!   
  
I picked up the broken glass from the bottles that had shattered last night. Why did   
my mother have to drink?, I thought while watching my mother slurp down another bottle.  
  
  
My heart banged in my chest, tears stung my eyes. I quickly reached my room, and locked the  
door. Staring in the mirror, my body was covered in bruises and deep scratches.  
What am I going to do?   
  
I can't wait until summer ends and school starts again. The only place where I feel at   
peace is at school, I get fed well and treated right. Just the thought of going back to   
school released a fresh flood of tears from my worn out eyes.   
  
I looked like shit. My hair was a mess, my clothes are ripped and shredded, my hands are   
bloody from the glass. My legs weakened, as I collapsed to the floor. I layed there,  
a big mess on the ground, trying to ignore the pounds and threats from the other side of  
my bedroom door.  
  
Clutching my ears, trying to dismiss the annoying ringing in my ear, I fell into a   
dreamless sleep.  
  
  
A/N- Should I continue with this? Please review and tell me what you think! No flaming  
please! Constructive critiscism is welcomed!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

A/N- This plot is not mine....it is from the book 'A Child Called It'. In this fic,   
the plot gets more hopeful! I am sorry, I should have rated the previous fic PG13.  
Thank you for those of you who reviewed my last fic!   
  
  
"Somebody-Please Help Me 2!!"  
  
  
While I was in the bathroom, trying to use make up to cover my bruises, the air started   
to thicken. The air made its' way into my lungs, making me cough furiously. If I   
wasn't mistaken, the air almost seemed toxic.   
  
I heard a click from the other side of the door. I fumbled with the door knob, but   
it wouldn't budge. It was locked! I started to feel very groggy and   
light headed. Before I knew it, I was gasping for breath air. The steam that came from  
the vent filled my body, not being able to move, I sank to the floor.   
  
Suddenly, there was a breeze of fresh air that streamed through the bathroom.   
The locked door had been opened, I looked around, seeing my father run to me and bend  
down to take me in his arms.  
  
Being cradled in his arms, I fell in and out of consciousness. Not realizing what was  
happening, I started mumbling that pancakes tasted best with syrup.   
  
  
  
The next morning, the mail came. To my surprise, I had recieved a letter!  
The pen color was that of lime, sparkling in the sunlight. With livid hands, I ripped the  
envelope open. Who would send ME mail?!   
  
When I unfolded the letter, I read at the top, 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'.  
The more I read, the more speechless and excited I became. I was given the opportunity to  
become a.....WITCH!!!! WOW!!! This was a dream come true!!!   
  
I ran to my dad and jumped in his strong arms, "Can I go Daddy? Oh...PLEASE let me go?!"  
  
Pleading with my puppy dog eyes, I convinced him to let me go to the new school.   
  
"How about we go to lunch together and get all of your school supplies?"  
  
"That sounds great!! Thank you Daddy!!" I gave him a verywet and sloppy kiss on the cheek.  
  
  
  
"Well...by the directions..it says that this is the right place to get your supplies."  
  
I peered around me, there were shops everywhere. "Where do we go first?"  
  
"Let's go get your wand first."  
  
We walked into an older looking shop. There were robes, wands, and brooms on display.  
  
"May I help you?" Asked an older looking man.  
  
"My daughter needs supplies for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Father said  
while thrusting the paper with the list of supplies I needed to the man.  
  
"How long of a wand do you want, dear?" He asked me.  
  
"What are the sizes?"  
  
"This shop carries 8,1O, and 12 inch wands."  
  
"Could I see them?"  
  
The man grabbed a stool, then reached on a very high shelf to pull a box of many varieties  
of wands.  
  
  
A/N- Should I keep going? Or should I start a whole new series? I have got to tell you,  
I'm not very pleased with this one....Please R/R!! NO flaming please, BUT suggestions   
are welcome!!!   
  
  
  
  



End file.
